Sensual Chocolate
by Jilano
Summary: Mello est stressé, et Matt propose de soulager une partie de ce stress avec un agréable massage relaxant. Mais il épice les choses en ajoutant du chocolat dans le mélange... Un massage au chocolat ? Même le pauvre Mello ne peut pas résister à une offre pareille ! Lemon, MxM, Traduction.


**Note de Jilano : Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà avec cette fois-ci la traduction d'un one-shot de Shizuka no Taisho ! Qui nous donne une raison supplémentaire d'adorer le chocolat. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle nous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ou à aller reviewer l'auteure, ça lui fera sûrement très plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! )**

**Note de Caela : Du chocolat ! Du chocolat de partout ! Quoi de mieux pour Mello et Matt, honnêtement ? Et nous revoilà avec un nouveau One Shot de Shizuka no Taisho, à consommer... sans modération. ;) Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit mot pour nous dire si ça vous a plu. ^^**

**Rating : M, mille fois M. Lemon en vue, gros comme une maison ! J**

**Warning : Cet OS contient du yaoi, des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Si vous avez du mal avec les détails ou le yaoi, vous serez gentils de ne pas lire.**

**Disclaimer : Mello et Matt appartiennent aux deux autres tordus d'Ohba et Obata, malheureusement. L'histoire appartient à Shizuka no Taisho, auteure devant laquelle je me prosterne.**

* * *

****

Sensual Chocolate.

* * *

Mello s'enfonça dans le souple cuir du canapé qu'il partageait avec Matt, un sifflement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds se répandant comme une auréole sur le cuir noir. Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés, et ses mains gantées étaient jointes sur sa poitrine, comme s'il était un prince endormi attendant le baiser d'amour véritable. Pour le roux se penchant sur la porte, Mello semblait être un ange. Un ange paré d'un pantalon de cuir noir, de bottes, et d'une veste tendue contre sa peau, avec des cheveux filés de l'or le plus riche, un visage marqué par une cicatrice rose qui descendait dans son cou, mais un ange tout de même.

« Mello ? »

L'homme resta affalé sur le canapé, son corps immobile sur le cuir souple, mais ouvrit un seul œil bleu, l'orbe exceptionnellement brillant et luisant comme un pâle saphir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Matt, » il regarda le roux, puis ferma l'œil, ses traits retombant dans un masque de sommeil princier. Matt l'observa, une expression curieuse sur le visage, et se dirigea tranquillement vers le divan. Il regarda attentivement le visage serein de son partenaire, la peau pâle de Mello brillant pratiquement dans la pénombre de leur appartement, et effleura doucement de sa main la moitié balafrée du visage de Mello, la peau rugueuse râpant contre ses doigts. « Qu'est ce que tu fais… » Murmura Mello, ses yeux s'ouvrant juste assez pour révéler la pâle froideur de ses iris.

« Rien. C'est juste… Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir l'air si fatigué, » murmura Matt, traînant un doigt sur les contours de la cicatrice sur le visage du blond. « Mello, je sais que tu veux attraper Kira avant Near, mais, »

« Mais rien du tout ! Je dois attraper Kira avant Near, et bordel, je ferai n'importe quoi pour m'assurer que cela se produira !"

« Mello, tu as besoin d'une pause. Prend au moins un jour de congé et détend toi. » Le roux poussa les jambes de Mello, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, ses yeux verts brillant d'inquiétude sous les lunettes orangées qu'il portait. Mello fronça les sourcils, des mèches de cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage alors qu'il s'asseyait, et repoussait la main de Matt.

« Non. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour attraper Kira, et être un peu fatigué est un prix que je suis prêt à payer, putain ! »

Matt laissa échapper un faible soupir, et observa tranquillement le blond, ses lèvres se pressant en une fine ligne. Mello le fixait également, mais son expression s'adoucit en voyant le regard inquiet sur le visage du roux.

« Matt... » Il leva une main et balaya une mèche de cheveux du visage de Matt. « Je dois attraper Kira. Tu le sais mieux que personne ! Mais… » Mello sourit, un petit sourire attendrissant qui fit s'étirer faiblement les lèvres du roux. « Je suppose que je pourrais m'arrêter un moment. Enfin, seulement ça me permet de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos avec ça. » Se moqua Mello, remuant un doigt devant le visage de Matt. Le roux sourit, les yeux verts scintillants et brillants comme des émeraudes.

« Pas de problème. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire pour te détendre ? »

Mello fronça les sourcils, s'adossant à l'accoudoir du canapé. « Putain Matt?! Est-ce que se détendre ne veut justement pas dire ne rien faire ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses, si je reste là à ne rien faire… ça me semble assez reposant. »

« Ouais, mais c'est chiant ! J'avais quelque chose d'un peu… différent à l'esprit. » Les yeux de Matt se rétrécirent légèrement, un sourire diabolique sur son visage, et Mello ressentit un pincement de curiosité le traverser.

« Et ce serait quoi ? »

Matt se pencha en avant, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus de Mello, leva sa main et la posa sur la poitrine vêtue de cuir du blond. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du chapelet pendant du cou de Mello, la peau glissant sur le métal froid de la croix, et tira sur les perles pour le faire avancer.

« Que penses-tu des massages ? »

« Hein ? » Mello cligna des yeux, sa bouche se tordant en un « O » de surprise. Matt gloussa, et attrapa l'avant de la veste en cuir de Mello, tirant le blond jusque contre sa poitrine. Il enroula un bras autour des hanches du garçon et passa une main dans son dos, ses doigts se plantant dans la bande souple de chair entre le gilet et le pantalon de Mello. Matt massa la peau avec de petits mouvements circulaires, ses ongles frottant légèrement la chair pâle, et il sourit au profond soupir de Mello, la tête du blond tombant lentement, révélant l'étendue pâle de son cou. « Matt...t'es diabolique, » gémit-il, ses yeux bleus jetant un regard mauvais au gamer roux. Matt laissa s'échapper un rire de gorge, et enfonça ses doigts dans la base du dos de Mello.

« J'ai appris du meilleur. Alors, tu veux un massage ou pas ? »

Le dos de Mello se cambra sous les attentions de Matt, mais il dégagea sa main et arracha une poignée des cheveux roux et soyeux, son sourire s'élargissant méchamment alors que le garçon criait de douleur. Le bras de Matt tomba de sa taille et se balança lâchement vers le bord du canapé, et Mello saisit sa chance –littéralement- l'agrippant par le devant de son tee-shirt rayé, faisant glisser Matt vers l'avant sur le cuir lisse et enroulant une jambe par-dessus sa hanche. Même à travers le cuir et le tee-shirt, Matt pouvait sentir les ongles de Mello plantés dans sa peau alors que le blond glissait sa main libre dans l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? » Sa voix sortit, aussi veloutée que le chocolat qu'il aimait tant, et Matt frissonna à la voix séduisante qui transparaissait à travers ces mots. « Je dois me détendre, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, et un massage semble être la façon parfaite, » Mello traîna sur le mot parfait, un grognement rauque s'accrochant sur les syllabes, « De se détendre. »

« Alors dans ce cas, dégage ta putain de main de mon tee-shirt et allonge toi, » Matt lui sourit narquoisement. Mello ricana, et il tira le garçon hors du canapé alors qu'il se levait et sortait de la pièce, sa main empoignant toujours le matériau fin du tee-shirt noir et blanc de Matt.

« Pas ici, idiot. »

Il traîna Matt dans un couloir minuscule et procéda à l'ouverture de la porte menant à leur chambre d'un coup de pied, le roux laissant échapper un glapissement alors qu'il était poussé en en avant et qu'il se cogna contre le lit. Mello ferma la porte derrière lui, tournant le verrou qu'il avait lui-même installé, se tourna, et se dirigea vers le lit. Matt regardait, un sourire espiègle et diabolique sur son visage, alors que le blond grimpait sur le lit et s'allongea sur le ventre, mais ce après avoir déboutonné sa veste et de l'avoir jetée sur le sol.

« Alors ? » Mello jeta un coup d'œil au roux narquois. Qu'est ce que t'attends ? » il balaya ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. Mello s'appuya sur ses coudes et sourit à Matt, ses bras croisés sur le couvre-lit, les muscles de son dos ondulant sous la douce peau d'albâtre. Matt roula des yeux, mais il s'assit à côté du blond, ses mains s'étendant sur le dos de Mello. Le bout de ses doigts effleura doucement la base du dos du blond, et immédiatement, Mello se laissa aller à un sifflement de plaisir. Matt posa les mains sur les épaules de Mello, et Mello sentit ses muscles se détendre sous le toucher délicat de Matt, les doigts du garçon travaillant en petits cercles apaisants. Il laissa échapper un soupir et s'effondra complètement sur le lit, son corps totalement relâché. « Mmmm...Matt...C'est telle-tellement bon, » gémit-il.

« S'il te plaît, nous avons à peine découvert le sommet de l'iceberg. » Mello sentit les paumes de Matt frotter la zone sensible de son dos, les doigts du garçon massant circulairement la peau, et il dut ravaler le profond soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper.

« Mon dieu, Matt, tu—tes mains me font tellement de bien—oh mon dieu, » Ses mots furent étouffés par un long gémissement. Matt essuya ses mains dans le dos de Mello de haut en bas, la chaleur de la pièce donnant à la peau du blond un léger éclat de sueur, et faisant un peu coller ses mains à la peau de Mello. Mello ferma les yeux et sourit… C'était tellement bon ! Presque aussi bon que le sexe, mais pas aussi intime.

Soudainement, Matt s'éloigna, et Mello tourna sa tête, fronçant les sourcils au roux, ses yeux bleus brillant de colère.

« Hé ! Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais t'arrêter ?! »

Matt se contenta de lui faire un sourire effronté, ses yeux luisant malicieusement sous ses goggles. Il trottina rapidement hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la porte, la déverrouilla et se précipita dans le couloir avant même que Mello ne puisse ciller. Une expression furieuse faisant son chemin sur son visage, Mello commença à descendre du lit, mais s'arrêta quand le roux réapparut sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans le dos.

« Je devais aller chercher quelque chose. »

Mello le regarda avec méfiance, mais s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, les draps soyeux collant à sa peau moite de sueur.

« Matt, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Attend et tu verras. » Il sentit le lit s'affaisser, lui signifiant que Matt était de nouveau grimpé dessus, et Mello jeta un coup d'œil alors que l'ombre de Matt cascadait sur lui. Ses lunettes reposant maintenant sur le haut de sa tête, Mello pouvait voir la lueur espiègle dans les yeux d'émeraude de Matt, et il sentit son attitude se durcir quand il vit que les mains du roux étaient encore derrière son dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos » se renfrogna Mello, et il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à ce que Matt dissimulait. Matt secoua la tête, et se déplaça pour que l'objet en question reste un mystère pour le blond, complètement caché du regard de Mello.

« Allonge toi et tu le sauras. »

« Bordel, dis moi ce que t'as derrière ton dos d'abord ! »

Matt secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, et une étincelle de fureur enflamma instantanément les yeux bleus de Mello. Il se releva et se saisit du bras de Matt, mais le roux lui écrasa rapidement le dos du coude, le clouant au lit, ignorant totalement le grondement furieux qui s'échappa des lèvres de Mello.

« Mello, tu es tellement putain d'impatient. Tu peux pas juste t'allonger et profiter de l'instant, » Matt remplaça son coude par une main, et sentit la poitrine de Mello gronder alors que le blond laissait échapper un faible grognement.

« Matt, va te faire foutre. »

« Chut, chut, Mello, c'est pas très gentil. Et les garçons qui ne sont pas gentils n'ont pas de récompense... » Matt ricana à l'indignation abrupte qui étincela à travers les yeux glacés de Mello, et il ôta lentement sa main de derrière son dos. « Mais je suppose que je peux fermer les yeux sur ton attitude juste pour cette fois. »

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu—Putain de merde! » Quelque chose de froid, mouillé et sentant vraiment délicieusement bon s'écoula sur son dos. Mello frissonna alors que la… chose froide commençait à se traîner le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il remarqua à peine le gémissement profond qui franchit ses lèvres alors que ses mains empoignaient les draps soyeux. « Matt...Bordel, qu'est ce que tu, »

« J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'un peu différent en tête. Et donc, qu'est ce qui est meilleur qu'un massage sensuel au chocolat ? »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais Mello tourna doucement la tête et jeta un regard au roux agenouillé près de lui, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu as dit chocolat ? »

« Et comment que je l'ai dit » Matt leva sa main, qui empoignait une bouteille de sirop au chocolat Hershey, et put voir le sourire diabolique s'installer sur les lèvres pleines de Mello. « Maintenant, ferme la, et profite. »

Mello surveilla Matt du coin de l'œil, l'iris bleu brillant de malice. Le roux se pencha, repoussant hâtivement ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, et Mello grogna alors que des lèvres chaudes effleurèrent doucement la chair enduite de chocolat de son épaule. Matt sourit, et il passa légèrement sa langue sur le chocolat, le liquide sucré maculant la peau de Mello. Ses mains continuant à masser les épaules tremblantes de Mello, Matt prit un peu de peau dans sa bouche et suça, le chocolat se dissolvant entre ses lèvres et sa langue.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Gémit Mello, son corps tremblant d'un plaisir aveugle qui coulait dans ses veines. La langue de Matt dessina des motifs chauds et humides à travers le chocolat, étalant le délicat sirop de part et d'autres de son dos. Les dents pinçaient et suçaient la chair alors que Matt embrassa une trace humide de chocolat le long de son dos, des mèches de ses cheveux roux chatouillant la peau sensibilisée de Mello. La voix de Mello mourant dans un long gémissement, il jeta une main en arrière et attrapa une poignée des cheveux soyeux de Matt, son dos se cambrant sous les baisers du roux. Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur intense parcourut son dos alors que les dents de Matt mordaient à travers la peau, et il sentit une traînée chaude d'humidité glissant le long de sa chair tendre, l'odeur de sang et de chocolat envahissant ses narines et donnant la chair de poule à ses bras pâles. « Ahh...Matt, bon sang...oh putain, » Mello sentit les lèvres de Matt se refermer sur la blessure et commencer à sucer, sa langue effleurant délicatement la chair sanguinolente et la faisant s'enflammer légèrement. Une étrange et riche combinaison de sang et de chocolat jaillit dans la bouche de Matt, le goût unique et définissant entièrement Mello. Il aspira plus fort, ses mains se plantant dans la peau souple de l'épaule de Mello, caressant la chair. « Matt! » La main de Mello retomba des cheveux de Matt et à la place, atteignit et agrippa la tête de lit, son doigt s'enroulant autour du bois et l'agrippant tellement fort qu'il était prêt à casser.

« Mmmm... » Matt s'éloigna, une faible tache de sang et de chocolat couvrant ses lèvres, et Mello jeta un coup d'œil et fit un sourire narquois au garçon. La chocolat avait pratiquement disparu, seulement quelques traces du liquide sucré s'étalant encore sur son dos, et Matt fit délicatement courir un doigt à travers l'une d'elle et le tendit. Mello le fixa pendant une seconde, puis sourit et prit dans sa bouche le doigt enrobé de chocolat. La respiration de Matt se fit saccadée alors que Mello fit pivoter sa langue sur ses jointures, le chocolat s'égouttant rapidement dans la bouche du blond. Ses yeux bleus soudainement habités par une ombre séductive, Mello attrapa Matt par la taille et dégagea sa main, poussant le dos du roux sur les draps. Mello roula sur le dos, les draps collant à sa peau, et la main de Matt retomba de ses épaules. Il saisit les avant-bras de Matt et le fit chuter, un bras enroulé autour du dos du garçon le maintenant épinglé. « Mello, bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais, » glapit Matt, et Mello lui adressa un sourire sombre.

« T'as dit que tu voulais que je me détende, non ? »

Mello retira rapidement ses gants et promena ses ongles le long du dos de Matt, son autre main s'emparant subtilement de la bouteille de chocolat. Matt glapit alors qu'il était retourné et cloué au lit, Mello s'installant à califourchon sur ses hanches et ses mains empoignant son tee-shirt, faisant disparaître le tissu au dessus de sa tête et le jetant par terre. Il frissonna alors que les mains de Mello coururent le long de sa poitrine, le bout rugueux de ses doigts effleurant doucement ses mamelons tendus.

« Eh bien, j'ai aussi un très bon moyen de me détendre… Manger du chocolat. » Il leva la bouteille de sirop, le bouchon balançant légèrement sous ses doigts. Matt regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts le blond ouvrir la bouteille et la retourner sur sa poitrine, son sourire grandissant alors qu'un mince jet de chocolat se déversait et se répandit sur son torse. Mello continua à comprimer la bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'une immense flaque du liquide sucré soit sur la poitrine pâle de Matt, et la jeta rapidement sur le côté. Il fixa longuement le roux, et s'empara des lunettes sur le haut de la tête de Matt, les arrachant, puis les lança par terre près de son tee-shirt. « Je dois dire Matt, qu'il s'agit de la plus belle vue que j'ai jamais eu de toi, » murmura-t-il, et il dessina avec désinvolture dans le chocolat, peignant une traînée de liquide sur la poitrine de Matt jusqu'à son nombril. Son autre main empoignait les cheveux de Matt, ses doigts enlaçant les mèches soyeuses, et Matt laissa échapper un cri faible quand Mello toucha son mamelon d'un doigt barbouillé de chocolat, ses ongles pinçant le bourgeon.

« Mello... Je – putain de merde !, » Matt cria alors que la bouche chaude de Mello se referma sur le mamelon, suçant et taquinant le bout, léchant le doux chocolat de la peau lisse. « Aahh-Mello, tu—putain ! »

« Matt, » Mello se retira et fixa le garçon haletant. Le visage de Matt était rougi, et le chocolat sur son ventre faisait doucement son chemin vers la ceinture de son pantalon. Mello s'agenouilla et fit légèrement courir sa langue à travers le liquide sucré, affichant un sourire satisfait au frisson qui parcourut le corps de Matt. Suivant son exemple, Mello prit dans sa bouche un morceau de peau enduit de chocolat et aspira, ses dents piquant et mordant dans la peau au goût sucré. Matt sentit un grognement guttural déchirer ses lèvres alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille de Mello, ses ongles blessant la peau collante. « Excellente idée » Mello s'éloigna de nouveau, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Mer—Merci… » Mello traça un chemin de baisers le long de la poitrine de Matt, et Matt frissonna alors que la langue du blond serpentait à travers le chocolat à présent chaud. « Putain Mello, je-oh putain..."

« Matt... » Il lécha le restant de chocolat du torse de Matt, et s'assit, ses doigts saisissant les boucles du jean du garçon. Se décollant légèrement de lui, Mello tira doucement le pantalon le long des jambes sveltes de Matt, le garçon lui souriant narquoisement alors que son jean était jeté au sol.

« Hé, c'est pas juste. T'as encore ton pantalon sur toi ! »

Matt s'empara des lacets à l'entrejambe de Mello, et le blond lui fit un sourire de dément. Eloignant la main de Matt, Mello descendit du lit et défit les lacets, le cuir glissant sur ses jambes pâles et légèrement musclées, et retrouvant les autres affaires par terre. Habillé seulement de son boxer noir, Mello glissa de nouveau dans le lit et s'allongea sur Matt, tirant le roux par les cheveux et l'embrassant fermement sur les lèvres. Sa langue caressa légèrement la courbe des lèvres de Matt, mais le roux lui en refusa l'entrée. Grognant, Mello tira plus fort sur les cheveux de Matt, et le garçon cria de douleur, offrant à Mello l'occasion dont il avait besoin. Il coinça sa langue dans la bouche chaude et ornée de chocolat de Matt, sa main qui n'était pas enroulée dans les cheveux du garçon courant sur la cuisse chaude de Matt et enserrant son entrejambe. Matt geignit contre la bouche de Mello, une lueur sombre dans ses yeux verts, et il grogna furieusement et attrapa le membre palpitant de Mello à travers son boxer fin.

« T'es pas fair-play, » Lâcha-t-il, éloignant avec colère ses lèvres de celles de Mello. Le blond se renfrogna, mais il retira sa main, enfonçant à la place ses ongles dans la chair moelleuse de la cuisse de Matt comme si c'était des griffes, gloussant alors que le garçon sifflait de douleur.

« C'est justement ça qui est drôle. »

Matt grimaça alors que Mello donnait une autre saccade sèche à ses cheveux, mais son visage reprit immédiatement un regard noir alors qu'il plaçait ses mains contre la poitrine musclée de Mello.

« Ouais. T'as raison. »

Mello cria alors que Matt s'écrasa contre lui et mordit la peau de son cou. Il fut pris de court par les avances du garçon, Matt prenant le contrôle et poussant le blond sur le dos. Matt grimpa sur lui, gardant avec succès en otage le garçon sous lui.

« Tu peux pas… Tu peux pas te détendre si c'est toi qui es au dessus. » Haleta-t-il, sa main tâtonnant le boxer de Mello et le tirant maladroitement. Mello laissa échapper un grognement alors que la main de Matt effleurait son membre palpitant, et il attrapa rapidement le garçon par le cou, ses doigts pressant la chair pâle.

« Il n'est pas question que tu sois au dessus. »

Matt sourit, et donna à la queue de Mello une caresse expérimentale. L'effet fut immédiat. La main de Mello retomba de sa gorge, et il laissa aller un faible gémissement alors que Matt le caressait encore.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Mello. Pour une fois dans ta foutue vie, tu vas prendre comme un bon putain de petit uke, » grogna Matt, plaçant un baiser brutal sur les lèvres gonflées et meurtries de Mello. Les yeux du blond clignotaient dangereusement, sa peau pâle anormalement rougie, mais ne pouvait empêcher les faibles halètements de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que Matt passait sa main de haut en bas sur son membre. Tendant la main et tâtonnant, Matt se pencha et remplaça sa main par sa bouche, sa langue se faufilant dehors et léchant doucement le gland gouttant de Mello. Quand sa main se ferma enfin sur ce qu'elle avait cherché, Matt sourit autour du membre de Mello, mais continua ses attentions, léchant la chair gonflée et suçant le chaud liquide séminal s'écoulant de la verge.

« Va-Matt, tu-oh merde— » Divagua Mello, ses mains se verrouillant sur la tête de lit derrière lui et s'enroulant autour du bois fin. Il poussait inconsciemment ses hanches en avant, enfonçant sa queue plus loin dans la bouche de Matt, et le roux gloussa, ses lèvres vibrant autour de la douce chair et le faisant gémir. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse venir, Matt se retira et s'assit, le liquide gouttant le long de son menton, et ses cheveux ébouriffés de manière sexy. Il leva sa main, et Mello sourit faiblement lorsqu'il vit la bouteille – plutôt vide – de chocolat Hershey. Matt sourit et ouvrit le bouchon d'un petit coup, laissant un jet du liquide à présent chaud couler sur ses doigts. Son autre main retirant maladroitement son boxer, Matt sourit narquoisement au garçon blond piégé sous lui, son message clair avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

« Tourne-toi. »

Se décollant juste assez pour lui permettre un léger mouvement, Matt plissa les yeux, ses lèvres se serrant en un faible sourire – de maniaque. Mello hésita avant de faire ce que le roux avait demandé, ses propres yeux habités par un mélange de colère et de désir. Il frémit alors qu'il sentait un des doigts de Matt à son entrée, dans un étrange mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Matt le poussa en lui, le chocolat enduit sur ses doigts lubrifiant l'entrée pour qu'il puisse facilement glisser. Mello sentit un léger tremblement le parcourir alors que Matt ajoutait un autre doigt, l'élargissant et ajoutant au sentiment de gêne. Enfin, lorsqu'il ajouta un dernier doigt, Mello cria alors que la douleur singulière jaillit dans son dos et à travers ses hanches. Il essaya de s'éloigner de l'intrusion, mais Matt attrapa sa hanche et le maintint fermement. Matt poussa ses doigts plus loin en lui, le cisaillant et déclenchant de plus en plus de douleur à travers son corps, mais, assez étrangement, Mello commençait à aimer ça. Il n'était pas masochiste, mais le mélange de douleur et de plaisir était séduisant. C'était bon.

« Mon dieu, Matt, ne—ne t'arrête pas » gémit-il.

Matt hocha la tête, et s'enfonça plus loin dans le blond affalé sous lui, poussant la hanche de Mello pour l'agenouiller sur le lit, donnant à Matt plus de profondeurs à découvrir. Mello frissonna et cria alors que les doigts de Matt effleurèrent légèrement sa prostate, l'odeur de sexe et de chocolat envahissant ses narines et lui donnant la chair de poule le long du dos.

« Mello...Je peux pas...pas me retenir plus longtemps, » grogna Matt, et Mello tourna doucement la tête et sourit, ses yeux bleus rétrécis et voilés de convoitise.

« Alors bouge toi et fais le, espèce de crétin ignorant ! »

Matt fronça les sourcils, retirant rapidement ses doigts et faisant geindre Mello de la perte de contact. Mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros toucher son entrée, et il poussa hâtivement ses hanches contre.

« Mello...merde, je—accroche toi à quelque chose. »

Matt s'introduisit, et un long hurlement de souffrance déchira instantanément les lèvres de Mello. Le blond cria à cause de la douleur atroce qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était aveuglant, brûlant, et ça parcourait son corps entier, irradiant de chacun de ses pores et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Mello, je suis désolé, je-oh merde, » Matt s'allongea et plaça un chaud baiser sur son cou, ses mains caressant doucement le dos de Mello.

« Matt...putain, je—» La douleur commençait à disparaître, mais fut remplacée par une étrange et obscure sensation. Mello en voulait plus. « Putain Matt, bouge ! »

Matt se retira doucement, son membre palpitant effleurant doucement la chaude entrée de Mello, et le blond grogna en réponse.

« Merde Matt, baise-moi ! »

Il bougea si soudainement que le plaisir déferla violemment en Mello avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer. Matt revint s'écraser en lui, son membre palpitant et décochant des sensations agréables à travers le corps de Mello, et frappa sa prostate avec une force aveugle. Il rentrait et sortait du corps endolori sous lui, obtenant pendant tout ce temps des gémissements de la part du blond, et Mello grogna quand la main de Matt s'enroula autour de son membre palpitant. Ses mains collantes de la combinaison de chocolat et de sueur, Matt bougea sa main en rythme avec ses coups de rein, des grognements bestiaux grondant dans sa gorge.

« Matt, putain-tu—Bon sang ! »

« Mello... T'es tellement bon ! »

Il pouvait sentir la contraction dans ses reins, et une seconde plus tard, Matt jouit en Mello. Le blond cria alors que le sperme jaillissait en lui, et il laissa échapper un autre cri quand il vint dans la main de Matt, des traces blanches s'égouttant de la main du roux et sur les draps. Ses jambes trop faibles pour le porter, Mello se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses cheveux collés à son visage et à son cou. Matt tint une seconde de plus, mais laissa finalement échapper un grognement et s'effondra sur le blond tremblant, ses mains empoignant les mèches maculées de sueur – et toujours collantes – du blond.

« Matt...Qui aurait su que tu—que tu étais si doué, » soupira Mello. Matt grogna, et plaça un autre baiser humide dans le cou du blond, ses dents se bagarrant avec la peau nuancée de chocolat.

« Merci, je suis ravi de convenir à tes critères d'approbation. »

« Bon, tu n'es pas aussi bon que moi, mais je dois admettre que ton idée de massage sensuel chocolaté était assez intelligente. Je suis carrément détendu… » Mello releva sa main et fit légèrement courir un doigt sur la hanche de Matt, dessinant des cercles flous sur la peau douce.

« Mello ? »

« Hmm... »

« T'es vraiment un putain de connard. »

Mello gloussa, dévisagea le garçon ébouriffé. Matt lui jetait un regard mauvais, mais des nuances de désir et de colère brute brillaient toujours dans ses yeux, et Mello pouvait voir des traces de chocolat restantes sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, mais c'est ce qui fait que je suis moi. » Soupirant, Mello se détendit sur le lit, et Matt se déplaça de sorte que leurs dos étaient fermement pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains se déroulant des cheveux de Mello, et à la place, effleurant de haut en bas les bras du blond.

« Hé Mello ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que je vais être encore au dessus un de ces jours ? »

Mello gloussa, et jeta de nouveau un regard au roux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Peut être… Si tu trouves une idée qui surpasse le massage au chocolat. »

Matt cligna des yeux, tandis qu'un lent sourire faisait son chemin sur son visage.

« Alors… Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un bain relaxant avec des fraises et de la crème fouettée ? »

« ...Dégage-toi de moi et va faire couler ce putain de bain. »

* * *

**Note de Jilano : Et voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et vous aurez moins cinquante pourcent sur le sirop chocolaté Hershey ! Offre à conditions limitées. :D**


End file.
